


Fate Waits

by mebrewster311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Chris Argent met Peyton Hale, he had no idea how she'd manage to infect every part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Waits

The first time Chris Argent met Peyton Hale, he was in the eighth grade.

He’d been forced to go to his cousin’s Halloween party. Being that his cousin was a senior in high school, he had no idea who anyone was. So he just kept his hockey mask on. He was just a really bad version of Jason. Ashton knew who he was though and forced the young boy downstairs.

“Alright, losers,” Ashton announced with a smirk, “We’re gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven. I’ll pick your names out of a jar…” He held two jars up, “And you’ll go in that closet.” With that, he put the jars down and plucked out two pieces of paper, “Peyton and Chris.”

The closet door was jerked open and Chris felt himself get shoved inside along with another person. He quickly took off the mask. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light but he was finally able to make out the girl he was in the closet with. She was a good half a foot taller than him and pretty skinny. Well...not really skinny but muscular. He felt a bit guilty but he noticed her cleavage in her skimpy dress...or lack thereof.

“So…” The voice broke the silence after a minute and thirty six seconds of standing in the dark, Chris knew, he was checking his watch, “Um...you’re Ash’s cousin, right?” Her voice was smooth which actually surprised Chris but he nodded, “Y-yeah. You k-know him?” He saw a movement in the dark and assumed that it was her shrugging, “He’s on the basketball team. So...yeah.” That actually struck the boy’s interest, “You play basketball?” Peyton let out a laugh, “Varsity.” Chris raised an eyebrow though she couldn’t see it, “What year are you?”

“Freshman.”

Chris was silent after that. He didn’t know freshman played on varsity. That was od-”Three more minutes, kids. Chris, you better be treating her right.”

Chris felt his cheeks burn at that, “We’re supposed to kiss right?” Peyton hummed, “Yeah, I think that’s the point.” He cleared his throat, “D-do you wanna?” There was no movement for a moment and he swore he could hear his heart pounding out of his chest. But then she leaned down, pressing her lips against his.

Chris had no idea what he was doing. He’d never kissed anyone before. But her lips were soft and they were moving against his. He tried to just follow her lead but it obviously didn’t go well because she pulled away, right as the door opened. Light spilled in and Chris stared at the girl in front of him. She had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. She had whiskers and a black nose painted on her face and he finally figured out that she was supposed to be Minnie Mouse. Or something. It still didn’t explain the overly tight red crop top or the short black shorts. Well...it did a bit. Peyton offered him a small smile, “See ya, Chris.” With that she flitted away, back into the group of people.

* * *

 The second time Chris Argent saw Peyton Hale, he sat right beside her in Art One.

There was only one seat left when he finally found his way to art. It was the second period of his first day of high school and he was scared. He felt his heart skip a beat though when he glanced at the person in the seat that was sitting beside the empty seat. It was Peyton from the Halloween party last year, talking animatedly to the girl beside her. She had on a pair of black combat boots, red tights and a black dress. She had a clunky necklace that was spread out over her chest of red jewels. Her raven hair was pulled up into a messy bun and Chris swallowed hard.

It took him six steps to get to the empty seat. He knew, he was counting. Chris pulled out the ugly yellow chair and it made an awful noise as it scratched the floor. No one looked at him though. So he just sat down, letting his bookbag drop to the floor. Still no one looked at him. Good, he was going for the whole...invisible look. But then Peyton turned and leaned down to pull out her sketch book. As she was sitting back up, she caught sight of Chris.

“Oh hey,” She offered him a small smile, “You’re um...you’re Ashton’s cousin, yeah?” Chris coughed, looking around before he looked back at her and gave a nod. She twirled her pencil in her fingers and nodded, the fond smile on her face, “Right. Right I remember you. from his Halloween party.” The girl beside her snickered and Peyton shot her a look before she looked back at Chris. “If you need any help around school,” She shrugged and Chris glanced down as her hand brushed over his, “Just let me know.”

She was already turned back around when Chris had recovered long enough to reply with a simple, “Okay.”

* * *

 

 Chris saw Peyton again that day, sitting on the rail in front of the gym, leaning against a guy that was leaning between her legs and talking to his friends.

He actually felt a ping of jealousy. Not that he had any right to be jealous. He wanted the right to be jealous though. He pushed that out of his head, continuing to class.

* * *

 And that was how Chris spent the first ten weeks of his freshmen year. Watching to see how Peyton had managed to put red into her outfit everyday, listening to her chatter while she sketched and then feeling the same ping of jealousy when he saw her with her friends. Except the ping turning into a burn and it just kept growing.

Then basketball season rolled around. Chris loved basketball and he’d always considered himself pretty good. He did until he couldn’t even make the JV team. He was heartbroken. Then he saw Peyton the day that the rosters went up in the gym. Of course she was at the top of the varsity list with a large ‘C’ beside her name.

Chris was walking out of art when he heard his name. Or well….the nickname Peyton had bestowed upon him. “Hey baby Argent, hold up,” She called out and he paused, glancing back at her. She grabbed his arm as they were walking out, looping her arm through his like he was escorting her, “I saw that you didn’t make the team.”

Chris scowled, of course she was going to make fun of him. “Yeah,” He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“You know….I could help you,” Peyton nodded and Chris looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, “What?”

“I could help you,” She said slowly, “Get you in shape for next year.”

Chris’ cheeks continued to heat up, “I-I don’t need to get in shape.” Peyton looked slightly disappointed as she let go of Chris, “Fine, have fun trying to make the team next year then.” With that she flitted away and Chris shut his eyes tightly because well...he’d ruined it.

* * *

 After that, Peyton’s chatter was a little quieter and she never brushed his hand or called him Baby Argent. Apparently to her, Chris Argent no longer attended Art 1. And that stung a little. Because Chris liked Peyton. She was pretty and she was smart and now she acted like he never existed. So Chris took it upon himself to do something about it.

The bell rang at the same time it did everyday and Peyton shoved all her stuff in her bag. As she got up, Chris cleared his throat as he stood, ‘Hey, Peyton. Hold on.”

She glanced back at him as she put her bag on her shoulder, flicking her hair over her shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Um...remember how you offered to...get me in shape?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Peyton hesitated before she gave a nod, resting against the desk. Chris sighed, "I'd like that." Peyton arched an eyebrow. "And what changed your mind?" She asked.

Chris was quiet for a moment. Should he tell her? Should he confess that he didn’t like being ignored? “Ashton talked to me,” He lied and she smirked.

“Right. Well, we start tomorrow. Afterschool, Brook’s Gym. Got it?”

Chris just nodded, watching her walk out of the class with a dopey smile.

* * *

 Brook’s Gym was empty when Chris finally parked his bike in front. What he wasn’t expecting was for a sleek, candy apple red Thunderbird to pull into the parking spot in front of his bike.

“I would have given you a ride,” Peyton chirped as she climbed out of the car. Chris didn’t really register her words though. Peyton was just...pretty. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t focus. She’d changed into a pair of workout shorts and a tank top. Chris bumbled after her as she got her wallet out of her bag. She showed her card and signed a paper for Chris before she headed back to the weights.

“W-weights?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, baby Argent, ever picked them up?” She teased.

Chris scowled, of course he had. His dad was a freaking slave driver. Just because he’d picked them up didn’t mean he wanted to. He was more in shape than she though, just not...in shape enough for basketball. He was pretty sure he didn’t need conditioning, just help with basketball. The more time with Peyton the better though. Or so he thought.

Peyton showed him how to condition his arms better and he worked for a bit while she did her own thing. It wasn’t until the door jingled open that he looked up. It was...his mother? Why would she be here? He watched her glance around before she looked at the visitor paper, wrinkling her nose.

“Christopher!” She called out and Chris flinched, dropping the weight he was holding.

“Is there a problem?” The woman behind the counter asked and he watched his mother blatantly ignore her, walking straight up to Chris. She grabbed him by the ear, jerking sharply. Chris yelped but followed her.

“Mom!” He hissed as he saw Peyton at the counter.

“No, you’re leaving,” She sniffed, glaring at Peyton as she walked back, “You need to acquaint yourself with better company.”

* * *

 It was that night that Chris got the speech about werewolves. And the Hales. More specifically, Peyton. He learned about the code and everything connected with the hunters.

“But...they aren’t doing anything wro-”

“That’s the first step to falling into their...trap!” Gerard shouted and Chris flinched, “You listen to me well, boy. Talia Hale’s little sister is nothing but trouble and you are not going to fall for a big pair of blue eyes. She’s a monster. Now...I didn’t want to have to do this but-”

“If you insist on seeing her,” His mother cut in, “I will insist on finding you a spouse myself.”

“A spouse?” Chris spat, “A spouse? I’m in high school. I don’t need to be married.”

“Well then the choice is yours, Chris,” Gerard stated, “You start your training tomorrow. Forget about basketball.”

* * *

When Chris sat down beside Peyton the next day, she gave a long sigh. “So your daddy broke the news, huh?”

Chris had been meaning to not let on that he knew. It wasn’t like he was going to hunt her, right? He gave a small nod though.

Peyton just rolled her eyes, “He’s such a prick.”

Chris suddenly got a bit flustered, “He’s my dad!”

Peyton scoffed, “Oh trust me. I know. And he’s a prick. He thinks all of us are evil and he thinks we all deserve to die just because we’re a little different. That’s beyond unfair. I don’t want to kill you because you’re short. I don’t want to kill Kasey because she’s got black hair.” The girl beside her looked over and Peyton waved a hand at her. “Look, Chris,” Peyton continued, “I’m not sure we can be friends anymore, I have to save my own hide.” She then raised her hand, “Ma’am! I finished my sketch, can I go to the library.” The teacher looked over her glasses and nodded so Peyton stood up, gathering her things and hurrying out of the class.

Chris just didn’t understand, it’s not like his father was going to make him hunt Peyton.

* * *

 Chris went to the first basketball game of the season. Of course he did, he loved basketball. That and Peyton had changed her seat in art. He hadn’t talked to her in two weeks. He was dying inside.

The girls game was first so he got there early. He settled into his seat with his drink and a thing of popcorn, watching the girls warm up. So he was just watching Peyton. He didn’t mean to stare. She felt the eyes on her though.

Peyton turned around, her eyes falling on Chris. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she turned back around, shooting again and sinking it in.

Chris felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. So she hated him.

The game went flawlessly. Beacon Hills won, of course. And when Peyton came out of the locker room in her game day attire, Chris decided he was going to talk to her.

“Peyton!” He called out as she was walking towards the concession stand. She paused, turning.

Peyton gave the gym a cautious look before she looked at Chris, “What?” Then it occurred to Chris for the first time. Peyton might actually be scared. It wasn’t that she hated him, she was scared.

“I...I wanted to talk to you,” He said softly and Peyton raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him to speak.

“I miss you,” Chris blurted out and Peyton let a soft smile cross her face.

“Do you now, baby Argent?” Peyton asked and Chris blushed, nodding. She pursed her lips and grabbed his hand, “Come on. Lets get out of here.” From the day that Chris Argent let Peyton Hale drag him out of that gymnasium, he’d never planned on letting go.

* * *

Peyton was okay with being a secret. At least she told Chris that she was. She really didn’t but she was head over heels in love with him so she’d be a secret as long she got to stay with him.

"You know, we could run away together,” Chris mused as they laid on the bed of his truck. Peyton was curled up against his side, her head on his chest. She chuckled quietly, tracing across his abdomen.

“We could,” She nodded, “And then your daddy would hunt me down and cut me in half.” Chris winced at her vivid description of what Gerard would infact do to the girl. She sighed, leaning up and kissing him, “M’sorry. That was wrong of me to say.” Chris shook his head, planting a kiss on her forehead as she eased back down to laying on his chest. And they just stayed like that. That’s what they did. They couldn’t go out on real dates. Gerard or one of his henchmen could see them. So there was the same field in the middle of nowhere, about fifteen minutes from where Peyton lived. And it worked until that one day.

Chris had dropped Peyton back off after a particularly eventful night, making sure to get her a long goodnight kiss on her front porch. That was one thing that bothered Chris. Talia Hale didn’t care about who he was, she was just happy her little sister was happy. And she was happy. But that night he got home and Gerard was sitting in the living room with a sword laid on the table in front of him.

“Casual training?” Chris chirped as he tugged off his jacket.

“Actually. You’re going hunting tonight,” Gerard said calmly, rising from where he was sitting. Chris raised an eyebrow at him and Gerard offered him a smile, “Where were you tonight, Christopher?” Chris opened his mouth to feed his father the same lie but his father picked up the sword, “Don’t bother lying or you’ll be hunting her tonight.” Chris blanched and Gerard offered him a wicked smile, “Thought you could keep her from me? Thought I wouldn’t find out? Surprise. So...sitting in there is is a nice young lady from a hunting family. Her name is Victoria. I didn’t want to do this to you. But that’s your future wife. Go ahead and tell Hale goodbye. Or she’ll be gone for good.”

Chris stared after his father before he looked at the swords on the table. He felt his heart breaking. He couldn’t be the reason that Peyton died. So he put on a happy face and walked into the dinning room and suffered through the meeting of his future bride.

* * *

 The next day, he went to pick Peyton up like he normally would. She slid in the passanger’s seat but as soon as she saw his face, she knew something was wrong.

“Chris,” Peyton frowned, reaching over and putting a hand on his thigh, “What’s wrong?”

“My dad...my dad, he knows,” Chris managed and Peyton looked at him with wide eyes, her hand sliding off his leg. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered, scrubbing his hands over his face, “I-I’m so, so sorry, Peyton.” She was quiet for a moment before she leaned over.

“Look at me,” Peyton whispered. Chris looked over and her eyes were briming with tears but she offered him a smile. “I love you,” She murmured, cupping his face, “I love you. And we tried. And that’s what matters.” She leaned over, pressing her lips to his before she slid of the truck.

He leaned over, grabbing her wrist. “I love you too,” He said softly and she looked at him with sad eyes.

“I know,” Peyton whispered and then he let her go, watching her walk over to her own car as he started down the long Hale driveway.

* * *

 The day that the Hale Housefire happened, Chris couldn’t stand to be home. He couldn’t stand to be in Beacon Hills. Because he knew who’d set the house a flame and he couldn’t stand it.

Victoria scowled as he insisted that he was going to try out some supplies. Hunting supplies. She knew it was a lie though. He was on his way home when he heard his phone ringing. He didn’t recognize the number though. He picked up anyway.

“Hello?” Chris asked gruffly.

“Mr...Argent?” A voice asked uncertainly and Chris frowned.

“Yes? Who is this?” He snapped.

“Laura Hale.” Chris pulled his car to a stop, his stomach dropping to his feet. She cleared his throat when he was silently though, “I...my Aunt Peter. I know that...well I know. And I thought that you should know that she’s at the hospital. In a coma. She’s not dead. That’s...that’s all Mr. Argent. Have a nice day.” He was speechless as the line went dead.

* * *

 Chris knew he couldn’t go see her at the hospital. He knew. And he didn’t. He didn’t go see her until the day that Victoria went into labor. She was in labor for seventeen hours. Seventeen solid hours with his wife was a long ass time.

So he took a walk. He’d meant to be getting coffee but somehow he ended up on a different floor. In front of a different room. He stared at the door for a moment before he pushed it open, slowly walking inside.

The room was bare except for the wheelchair. He swallowed hard, walking over to her. She stared blankly ahead of her and Chris couldn’t help but wince at the scarred face. He knew she was just...alone. Both of the other Hale’s had left. He couldn’t blame them. He noticed a chair in the corner though, He sighed as he grabbed it, moving it to sit in front of her.

Then Chris Argent cried. He didn’t just cry. He sobbed. He apologized while he cried. Apologized for letting her go. For not standing up to Gerard. For what his sister did. He fell to his knees, crying like he never had before and then he just got up, heading back up to the maternity ward.

* * *

 Part of Chris felt like he shouldn’t be here. Or rather that Peyton shouldn’t be. She’d killed his sister. But then again his sister had killed his whole family. And now he’d lost everything. She was just the best kind of comfort. Peyton curled a little closer to his side, nuzzling his collar.

“I’m sorry about Allison,” She said for the first time that night. Chris was silent, letting his hand run up and down her spine.

“Yeah,” He sighed with a nod. Then he realized, he hadn’t lost everything. He still had Peyton.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea and this story for a while. I hope you enjoyed it! I really like Fem!Peter so...yeah!


End file.
